The plan
by andrahjackson
Summary: Rhea is terrified. terrified that her mother may win. That Greek and Roman demigods kill each other off. But she has a plan 1. get the gods off of their butts and help their children 2. help the 7 defeat Gaea and 3. hopefully reunite siblings,friends, and love ones that we thought were lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note **

**Hey guys I just read the House of Hades and had this idea (in biology) so I hope you enjoy. The dates my be wrong but I'm going by if Percy was 17-18 this year(2014) not 20 and Nico is 15 (that's what my friend told me so I'm going with it) in this story. Hopefully you like my OC'S BECAUSE I JUST LOVE THEM **

* * *

Chapter 1. Some back story required

_August 1st, 2004_

"MOM" yelled a 8 year old Percy Jackson from the top of a slide in Central Park. Sally Jackson looked at her son "Arial won't get off the slide"

Sally looked at her 8 year old daughter who was smirking and siting side ways on the slide "Andromeda" said Sally "yes mama" the dark brown haired girl replied " let your brother go down the slide to" Andromeda ( Arial to her twin brother and AJ to her friends at school ) " ok mommy" she turns to her brother "you happy nemo" she asks him "yes" he replied smiling and laughing .

They played until Sally had a hour before work "Percy, AJ time to go" the green eyed siblings raced to there mother. They smiled at their mother as they walked to the busy rode " hold mommy's hands" Sally told her children and the started to cross. About half way across Andromeda let go and raced across Sally watched in horror as a motorcyclist came around the corner going way to fast to stop Sally lunged to grab her daughter but she was to late the red bike collided with the 8 year old Sally screamed and raced to her daughter some people got out of their car's a women grabbed her phone and called 911. Sally kneeled next to her daughter her arm was twisted and her breathing slowed her eyes were closed Percy keep asking why his sissy wasn't wakening up . The ambulance arrived 5mins later. They picked up the small child but Sally saw the sad looks she knew that her little mermaid was gone .For days after Percy keep asking where his sister was it pained Sally to tell her son that his sister was a angle now and she couldn't come home on there birth day Percy made a wish that his sister would come home.

Percy shot up tears streaming down his face he looked at his clock 10:30 A.M he ground. A knock came at his door wiping his eyes he said "come on in" Annabeth walked in her face worried "you ok seaweed brain ?" "tell her" a voice said in the back of his head " I'm good" he told her ignoring the voice " lets get some food I'm hungry" Annabeth chuckled "seaweed brain".

Rhea smiled at her grandson threw her looking glass "giagiá" said a girl with black hair and olive skin and a slight accent " yes Bianca" Rhea turned to the daughter of Hades behind her " It's time isn't it" Bianca asked Rhea nodded " tomorrow I will go to Olympus with Ethan, Selena, and Charles then camp half blood to stop a war you take Andhra and Luke and go to the Argo II and tell them the plan " " yes grandmother" Rhea turned back to the glass it had change to thrown room of Olympus "Grandma" said a voice behind her " your scared to see Percy because you think he may not remember you" Rhea turned to the girl. Andromeda Diana Jackson had grown up in many ways her dark brown hair had blue tips and reached past her solders . She was at least 5'6 her sea green eyes looking at her father on the glass. she looks at the ground "yes ma'am" she whispers she fells arms wrap around her "he will know you. You may have to help him but he will know who you. Rhea pushes the daughter of Poseidon at arms length "go get some sleep" she tells her the girl nods and leaves Rhea gives a sad smile " I hope this works" she whispers and leaves the room to also get some sleep


	2. Chapter 2: The gods

Selena POV

As we all prepared for are meetings I was thinking how this could go 1. We would persuade the gods and the Romans to work with camp half-blood or 2. The gods would destroy us and the Greeks and Romans would kill each other off.

I was hoping for option 1.

" Silly" I turned to Charlie and smiled "hey" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck he leans down and kisses me " you nervous" he asked after we broke apart I smiled " ya really nervous" " lets go you two" says Ethan we look at him and I let go of Charlie's neck and grab his hand we walked down stairs to the main room the sun was streaming threw two large windows making the floor glare. " I will talk to the gods first they may listen but if not then I need you two" she pointed to me and Charlie " the we will at least have Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Nemesis on are side" " Ares also to make my mom happy" " Poseidon will help because of Percy " says Ethan " all right ready to go" Rhea asks " yes" we reply a bright gold light wraps around us when the light died down we appear behind a column "I hopes this works" says Ethan "me to" I say as Charlie hugged me from behind "me to"

Rhea POV

When I flashed in to the thrown room the gods looked bored Zeus had his eyes closed " what do you want" he asked " for you to stop being a egotistical brat like your father" I say. He opens his electric blue eyes full of anger he looks at me " how dare you" he says " what right do you have to talk to me like that" " what right what right how about the right of queen of the titans or better yet the right of your mother" I yell at him he looks at me wide eyed "mother" he says " oh don't you mother me you get Hades up hear now I have bone to pick with all of my children especially my sons " Zeus looks at Hermes who flashes away "he probably won't come" Zeus says " what do you want Zeus" growls Hades as he and Hermes flash back in to the thrown room "I …." says Zeus "i'm not in the mood to fight" Hades says impatiently "good because I do hate to see you fight" Hades turned around "why is it that all of you let Zeus kick him off Olympus he is you brother for titans sake" I yell at them I look at Hades " look at you" I smile " my little Hades is all grown up" he look at me." mother.. Is that you" " yes my son " he gives me a hug "now down to business the demigods need you and your all hear Hera was the only one who to action I must admit it was not the smartest plan who I will deal with you later " I say pointing at Hera "but it worked... sort of but your children are still fighting and your doing nothing" I look at Zeus " it was Poseidon's brat fault" " Percy does have that effect" said a voice behind a column .

Andhra step out "you where supposes to" " I know I know but Bie and I wanted to see you kick Zeus amhhhh" Bianca covered her mouth " sorry grandmother" " she cant keep her mouth shut.. Yup she is defiantly related to the little psycho" Luke walked forward Andhra tried to kick him but he jumped out of the way he looks at the gods "if you want to kill me go ahead" Luke says looking at the floor I looked at the Olympians they wear in shock Hermes looked almost in tears Hades eyes were wide looking at his daughter I notice Hephaestus and Aphrodite looking behind me "but-but how" stutters Hades " I have the original keys to the underworld" I look at the Olympians " I didn't brake the laws of the dead their fates were altered by Gaia they were never supposed to die along with some mortals" the gods face were in shock Luke looked ready to bolt Hermes stood and walked over to him "Luke" he says as he hugged him Luke was almost in tears " I'm sorry" he choked out " I know- I know you are" Aphrodite stood and ran to Selena crying.

Hestia stood and hugged me " thank you mother" I smiled Demeter ran to me sobbing " mama Hades kidnapped my daughter" Hades groaned I laugh Poseidon stands and walks to Andromeda "hey dad" she say's timidly he pulls her into a hug I smile and look at Zeus he looks ready to explode with anger "why" he says " why are you here" " to save my family from themselves mainly save you from yourself" "why would you need to save me from myself" he questions " you know who you remind me of your father you are being a brat and even though your own children need you yet you do not fight for them even if the other god's wish to you denied them I fear that a demon has shadowed you heart" I look at Bianca and she nods Zeus yells in outrage and throws his lightning bolt towards Bianca. Ethan grabs Bianca to shield her but before it his them it slows in midair. I look over to Luke his hand is out stretched toward the bolt " thank you Luke" i walk over and grab the bolt as Hades and Poseidon grab Zeus to hold him down Bianca walks over to Zeus. She puts her hands on his heart and head. Zeus gasps and passes out Bianca staggers Ethan rushes to catch her she smiles " thanks" Hades Growls " he will be better in a couple hours" she says looking at her Uncle. i look to the other gods "So" i say looking them all in the eye " will you help win this war?" " i will" i look at Hermes " i don't want any of my other children to suffer like you had to" he says looking at Luke "i will" says Athena "so will i" says Apollo the other gods chime in. i smile and turn to Andrah " now we talk to the crew of the Argo" " yippy" says Luke

* * *

so my dads computer blocked fanfiction so im later then i wanted i want to thank for the advice i received i really apprehended it an i love when i get advice so tell me if there is something i should fix or change TELL ME PLEASE I WILL NOT BE A DREW ABOUT IT. OK love you nerdz -Andrah


End file.
